Naming
This is a Meta Story Page about why I have given certain names to characters or places, and what I think of those names after the fact. Related names: Names which are too similar bother me, I get confused who is who, but I hadn't yet learned this when I started writing the Nano Novel. and sometimes there are reasons for names to be similar. Jason Scott-Harris and Harris Jenzar Another odd LDS influence in this story is Orson Scott Card. when I was writing the Nano Novel , I mentioned to my visiting teacher who had an English degree that I was writing a Sci-fi/fantasy novel. She asked if I was familiar with the work of Orson Scott Card, who is LDS and writes in those genres, among other things. I had never heard of him and agree to remember his name so I could find his work and read it. I failed to remember his name but some part of my brain halfway did, because about that time my main alien got named Jason Scott-Harris. I was considering Scott for his last name but I was SURE that was the middle name, not the last name. Harris Jenzar was named after Harrison Ford, who played Han Solo in Star Wars. Jason was given that last name because I still had it in mind and at the time I thought it was just funny to give then the same name, and it had a good rhythm for Jason Scott-Something. When they arrived at D'zeron and tried to explain to the D'zeron people why they had the same name, because they are both named for the same person for different reasons, Desmond was created and the whole "Son of Desmond Harris" aspect of the story came into existence through that naming. Which lead to the assimilation of the Savior of HomeWord story and all it's LDS content. The Stone cut without hands will roll forth and fill every corner.--copied from the LDS page. Marrion Jay and Jai-Ten These names were random first thing I think of which sounds ok, not conscious thought names. I later realized the Marrion Jay is the mother ship of the Jenzar Family, which the name could imply, and jai-ten was a place more or less founded by Sen'tran thus the Jenzar family, so the name of this port probably also refers to him, thought not with conscious intention. Marisol and Marrisyl. I love the name Marisol I had a coworker at Protel Telemarketing in Topeka who had that name and I loved the name so I wanted to name someone after that name. So Carton's Mexican LDS neighbor got the name and then she became Jonathan's foster-mother by being in the right place at the right time. Jason named Marrisyl after the Marrion Jay and Sylvia, to help him heal because that was what he missed the most when his implant was removed. BUt I think Marisol might have had some part in that naming also. Desmond and Derreck These two names drove me crazy, two fathers of the same man the same length with the same initial letter. I couldn't keep them straight. I loved the name Desmond, so I decided Derreck needed a name change. I asked everyone for suggestions and it took a week or so to find one I could tolerate. Jonathan. I think the name was suggested by Erica. She's the best namer I know. However, I still thought of him as Derreck, so I made a way for him to also retain his original name. Jonathan in the Bible was most known me anyhow as the representative of a very close male friendship. In this sense it makes sense to me for Jonathan's role in the story. Tark and Tersh and Lenn and Leon I gave them similar names because they were twins, but after a few years I decided they were still confusing me, so they would confuse others, perhaps. I never loved the Name Tark, it seemed a bit harsh for the character, who is very shy and sensitive so I tried a million single syllable names likes to shorten everyones name to one syllable, so he would only give his kids one, I think and settled on one that had a softer sound than Tark and no obvious associative meaning for me: Lenn. I later realized it was Ironically almost the same as what Alexandreil names his other son, Leon, who was born later. This could well have been intentional on the part of Alexandreil but it was totally unconscious on my part. is not the son of Alexandreil, but he thinks he is and Alexandreil agrees. He's basically adopted by Alexandreil Sharae and Serai and JoSarenae and Sharra. Sh'hara I don't know what's up with that, I seem to want to name every female Charactor something in the S-R- category. I gotta really watch myself. there's also Shondra which is pretty close. Spelling I'm not good at remembering spellings, and thus some names change their spelling often. Eventually I settle on one spelling but often it takes years. the WIki is helping with that because I ahve to establish a single spelling to create links. yay wiki. Allissa, Allyssa others with one s or one l or both Shara, Sh'hara ---I've got a think=g for apostrophies sep in D'zeron names Sen'tran, Sentran. I'm lazy typing, I leave it out but this one was to indicate it is a shortened form of a long Paragangian name. originally all Paragangians had long names which got shortened. lately I haven't bothered. I might go back to that though. Quetzal Quetz'l--too lazy to type the beloved apostrophy again. yup Chathalen Chathalan etc. Carston Carsten, Zeneth Zenneth Zennith Origins Gloria was not named after my sister Gloria at all. I was looking for a name which implied shining, that's what I came up with. Darcy was named after a custodian at the school we were using as a church at the time. I just liked the name. He originally had one of those long Paragangian names, but since he's not really Paragangian, he doesn't anymore. Category:Names Category:Meta Story